


Harvesting the Moon?

by diamondtoad



Category: MXM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harvest Moon! AU, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondtoad/pseuds/diamondtoad
Summary: Youngmin inherited a farm from an old man he met in his childhood. Life in Mineral Town ensues.-A Youngdong/Dongpaca Harvest Moon! AU sets in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town.





	1. Prologue

Youngmin steps through the farm gate, breathing in the smell of grass and the mountain air. This place sure looks familiar, it just doesn’t look exactly like the farm he remembers from his younger years. This place certainly looks… messier.

 

“Hey! The owner of this farm died a while back. You can’t just come waltzing in here!”, a voice shouts from behind Youngmin, startling him. Youngmin turns around, to see a short man with moustache, looking quite angry at him. Did he really say the owner died…?

 

Youngmin then tries to explain how he’s looking for the owner of this farm, since the old man had not been writing back to him for some time.

 

“What? You knew him? And you didn’t know that he had died…?”, the mayor’s eyes grow softer, his tone getting calmer. “He died about… Oh, 6 months ago, I reckon. When I was cleaning out his place I found his will. In it, he said ‘I’m leaving my farm to Youngmin’. So, until whoever that is shows up, I’m taking care of the farm”, he continues.

 

“What? You say you’re Youngmin? Will you tell me how you met the old man…?” Youngmin proceeds to tell the mayor how he went on a family trip all those years ago, how he met the nice old man, the owner of this farm.

 

_"Hey, young man. Why are you crying? Did you get lost? What’s this? Is that your phone number on your bag? Let’s call your parents.”, the old man comforted a lost, crying Youngmin._

_“Thank you so much for helping us find our son!”, Youngmin’s mother says. “We live in the city, but we wanted to show our son the country on this trip.”, his father continues._

_“Is that so? In that case, why not come spend a few days on my farm?”, the old man offers._

 

He remembers taking up the offer, how the old man taught him how to ride a cow and a horse. Taught him how to fish. How he were chasing the chicken and played with the farm’s dog.

 

“So, you were writing letters to each other, eh? And when he stopped writing back, you came to check on him, did you?”, the mayor summaries all the stories that Youngmin has told him. Youngmin nods again, and the mayor looks like he’s thinking for a few seconds.

 

“Since he left you the farm, it’s yours if you want it. Well, what do you think?”, the mayor offers.

 

The news still linger heavy in Youngmin’s heart, the old man was a kind soul and they’ve been pen friends ever since forever, after all. If it is his wish that Youngmin takes over the farm, then Youngmin will fulfill that wish. He tells the mayor just that.

 

“Great! From here on out this place is yours!”, the mayor smiles, patting Youngmin’s shoulder. “It won’t be easy, but if you try hard you can do a job to make him proud.”

 

~

 

 

It only takes Youngmin a few days to settle in his new house, cleaning every corner of the old wooden house and unboxing his belongings. Looking out the window, Youngmin remembers that aside from the old man, there seems to be something that he dearly misses about this town.

 

_“y…”_

_“ey…”_

_“Hey.”_

_Youngmin looks up, and his eyes meets with ones belonging to someone around his age. The cool and clean air of Mother’s Hill is so relaxing and he was so busy spacing out that Youngmin didn’t notice how or when that person even got there._

 

_“You were so quiet that I thought you were dead!”, says the stranger. Before Youngmin gets to say anything, the stranger moves closer, sitting just beside him._

 

_“This is perfect. I was looking for someone to play together. I guess you’ll do. It’s no fun if you just sit there and say nothing! Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”, the person says cheerfully._

 

Youngmin can’t quite remember the name of that person, it’s been so long after all. He doesn’t even remember if the person was a boy or a girl. But, he does remember that there’s something special about that person.

 

The smile.

 

God, that person’s smile was so bright

And so warm

And so kind.

 

Yes, Youngmin very much liked being friends with that person.

 

_“You’re leaving already? If you go, I’ll be bored and lonely again… You HAVE to come back, ok?”_

 

Well, he’s back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of me binge-playing Harvest Moon GBA version for so many hours all the while being whipped for MXM. BUT SERIOUSLY THEY SLAYED THE COMEBACK AND MY HEART FEELS SO HAPPY AND FLUTTERY I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE ALBUMS I ORDERED TO ARRIVE ALREADY AAAAAH
> 
> Also, this is my first work so I apologize if my writing style isn't all that polished yet. If there's anything you'd like to point out (mistakes, grammatical errors, general comments, ANYTHING- even ideas for upcoming chapters lol) please let me know through the comments!
> 
> Cheers.


	2. Meeting the Townspeople

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updates! Yay! I just couldn't wait for Donghyun to make an appearance so I posted this right after the first chapter, lol. I'll try to update every two weeks from here on out.

“It’s your farm, and you can do whatever you like. But, your first goal should be to make some money to live on. For example, you can gather various things on the mountain to sell. After you get a hang of the farm, try exploring the town. Just turn right on the street outside your farm, and you’ll see Yodel Farm and the Poultry Farm. Try asking there.” the mayor briefed Youngmin a little bit on how to start his life on the farm. “Well, I need to go now. See you later, Youngmin, good luck on the farm!”

 

Right after the mayor left, a muscly man with a seemingly scary demeanor walks through the farm gates, greeting Youngmin.

 

“The name is Zack. I’m in charge of shipping for Mineral Town. Let me show you how you ship things to be sold.”

 

After getting through Zack’s explanation, Youngmin feels bad for thinking that Zack is scary. It turns out the guy is really kind, going as far as telling him to work hard but not to overwork himself. The muscly guy leaves, and Youngmin hears barking. He sees Paca, his puppy (why did he name him Paca again?) running towards him, wagging his tail.

 

“Hey Paca, hope you like our new home. It’s a whole farm and you’ll get a lot of space to run around! It’s great, isn’t it?”, Youngmin picks up his puppy. “Okay then, I guess it’d be nice to meet the townspeople… and buy some seeds, to start the farm.  Gotta make some money, after all. Guard the farm while I’m away, okay, buddy? Good boy!”, Youngmin says as Paca barks happily at his master. He puts down the puppy, and it looks so happy that if this was a Harvest Moon game, heart emoji would show up in a square chat bubble above Paca’s head. But it’s not a game… right?

 

Youngmin takes a right turn, just like the mayor told him to. He was a tad bit disappointed to see that the stores are all closed, well, it’s 6 a.m. after all, so no surprises there.

 

He takes a detour to the back of his farm, and opts for the road leading to the hills instead. One right turn after walking out the back of his farm, he found a waterfall and a nice hot spring. There were two girls (women?) near the waterfall, one with a braid and the other with… bubblegum pink hair and a dress? Oh well. This town is weird, so what. Since he’s new in town and the right thing to do would be making some acquaintances, Youngmin decides to introduce himself anyway.

 

“Sorry, do I know you? Ah, you’re the new guy at the farm, huh? And I thought you were a guest! Your name is Youngmin? I’m Ann.”, the girl with the braid says, while Youngmin smiles politely and gives a small nod when Ann proceeds telling him about how nice the air feels around there in the morning.

 

“Hello, my name is Popuri. What’s yours? Nice to meet you!”, the pink-haired girl greets ever so cheerfully. Youngmin introduces himself and gives back a “nice to meet you”, refraining from asking about why this girl wears such a dress on the mountains so early in the morning.

 

Youngmin then discovers a blue grass near a trunk, and realizes that this is probably one of the items that Zack has told him about, items that he can ship to sell. So he collects the blue grass, and continues walking towards Mother’s Hill to see if there are more things to collect.

 

~

 

After collecting some things from the mountains area (he took two round trips from his farm to the mountains just for that. Damn, he really needs a bigger backpack), Youngmin starts exploring the town. He realizes that the townspeople are mostly nice, though he has yet to meet the librarian and the people from Yodel Farm, since it’s Monday and both places are closed on Mondays.

 

He bought some turnip seeds from the supermarket, and is currently pondering if he should go straight home, if he has really explored the whole town on this first day. He then realizes that there’s one place he hasn’t visited: the beach. Well, it’s still 3 in the afternoon and there’s still some time to plant the seeds later before the sun goes down, so Youngmin decides to take a turn from the town square and to the beach.

 

The sound of the waves is really calming, Youngmin thinks. There’s not much to see on the beach: there are two beach houses, a port, and a ship. It’s probably the one that ships the goods from Zack. He visits the first beach house to find out that the house belongs to Zack himself, and a traveling merchant called Won. Giving both of them friendly greetings, Youngmin heads to the next beach house. It’s painted white, so it’s kind of unique for this plain town.

 

“Kai’s Beach House

Open ~~Summer Only~~  ALL YEAR ROUND!!

Closed Sunday

Hours: 11AM-1PM and 5-7PM”

 

Huh, the sign’s kind of weird. The line striking out “summer only” and the “ALL YEAR ROUND” looks like it’s spray painted… is this place even legit? Well, there should be no harm in opening the door of a place that’s supposed to be a store anyway, right? So Youngmin decides to turn the knob and saw…

 

A man. Sleeping behind the counters, his head resting on his hands. Is this town really is THAT safe that even a storekeeper could sleep inside his store with the doors unlocked? Besides, this place is so close to the sea, what if pirates come barging in and steals all of his goods? Or worse, kidnaps him and makes him a slave? There are countless possibilities of danger that comes with sleeping with your doors unlocked.

 

Youngmin is about to wake the poor storekeeper when the said man stirs and decides to wake up on his own.

 

“Unn.. Ah, a customer? Do you want some shaved ic- …um, I mean, want to order something?”, the storekeeper looks slightly surprised and just reacted automatically.

 

“Uh, well, actually I’m just here to say hi. I’m new here and I run the farm beside the Poultry Farm. My name’s Youngmin, nice to meet you. And sorry, I just spent almost all of my money on seeds so I really don’t have enough to buy any food here”, Youngmin offers his hand.

 

“Ah, so you’re the new guy at the farm! My name’s Donghyun, nice to meet you. This store belongs to my brother, Kai, and he only comes here during the summer. Some things happened so Kai asked me if I could run the store for him during other seasons, and I accepted. So here I am.”, the storekeeper suddenly tells Youngmin a background story for him being at the store, though Youngmin really never asked. A chattery one, this man. But he looks and sounds kind, so very kind, so Youngmin doesn’t mind listening to him.

 

Right, he looks so kind, and he smiles so brightly. That’s one hell of a smile right there, and Youngmin realizes that he should probably stop thinking about this because it’s really not the most hetero thing to do right here and now.

 

“Anyway, since you’re new here, how about some shaved ice on the house? Think of it as a welcome gift from me, and hopefully you’ll like the food here enough to come back some other day”, Donghyun offers with a smile.

 

While Youngmin is eating the shaved ice, Donghyun tells him little things about the town –such as how there are harvest sprites living behind the church and Youngmin should try befriending them because they can help with actual farm work, and how there are wild dogs at night and every farmer should never leave their livestock outside during the night.

 

“-and that’s why despite the monotonous routine, this town is actually quite an exciting place to live in! Oh, I’m sorry if I’m bothering you with my chattering, I just really like talking to people. You can stop me anytime you want, really, I’m probably already taking up so much of your time-“, Donghyun glances at the clock. It’s 4.30 PM. “Wait.. what time did you come inside the store again? I’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to be the store’s open hours now. Not that I’m telling you to go away now! I’m just wondering how you got in.”

 

Youngmin gulps. “Uh.. You left the doors unlocked. So I just came in. I probably didn’t pay attention to the store hours on the sign. I’m sorry.”

 

“I.. left the doors unlocked?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Donghyun. I didn’t break down the doors, I promise.” so much for making a good first impression on the townspeople, Youngmin thinks.

 

Donghyun turns silent for a while. Does he really suspect Youngmin barging in into his store? Will he force Youngmin to pay for this one shaved ice? Will Youngmin be accused of trespassing on his first day in town?

 

“Oh well. I believe you. Sorry for being careless, I promise I’m going to be more careful in the future. Oh, is the shaved ice good? Then you should come back here sometime! It’s really nice meeting you, Youngmin!”, Donghyun goes back to his cheery mood.

 

Well, Youngmin thinks he wouldn’t mind going back here, since the shaved ice were good and other foods in the menu are probably just as good.

 

And the waiter’s got a nice smile. Not that he’ll ever tell anyone that.

 

Okay then, back to farm life and planting seeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you play the game, which Mineral Town girls (Ann, Karen, Popuri, Elli) do you think would possibly become good friends with Youngmin and/or Donghyun? Share your thoughts!


End file.
